


Please don't go

by dork_lancaster



Category: Selfharm - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cutting, Depression, M/M, Sad, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dork_lancaster/pseuds/dork_lancaster
Summary: When Michael Wallis meets a boy named Trevor Johnson, he falls in love and now has to try and get his attention, there is only one problem Trevor has a girlfriend who is his sister.





	1. Chapter 1: meeting

I woke up late like normal, slowly I sit up in my bed and pick up my sweater from the wooden floor. I swing my legs out the bed shiver as my feet touch the old floor. I stood you slowly made my way out of my room. I could hear talking from the kitchen which is where I'm heading, I walked into the kitchen and see Elysa sitting on the counter hugging some shirtless guy. I opened the fridge which causes both of them to jump and turn to me. Must I say that guy is hot? 

"Michael this is my boyfriend, Trevor, Trevor this is my younger brother, Michael," Elysa said, no fair. 

I gave a small smile and went back to get the milk. I set the carton on the counter and tried to reach for the cereal. I mean it when I said tried I'm very short. I use my arms to push myself on the counter and reach for the box. Finally, I grabbed it but fell backward. I prepare myself to hit the floor, but I feel arms under me, I open my eyes and see I'm being held by Trevor. I laugh and clutch the box of lucky charms to my chest like he was going to steal them. He laughed too and set me down on my feet. I make myself a bowl of cereal and sit down on the island. My sister just rolled her eyes and went back to walking with him. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of him, but acted like I was taking a selfie.

Soon enough I just went back to my room and put on criminal minds. I started to fall asleep when my door opened. 

"Hey I'm going out for a little so I'll be home alone," Elysa said then closed my door. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.


	2. chapter 2

I sat on my bed with a bag of potato chips and a huge bottle of mountain dew. Spencer Reads voice filled my ears as I watched criminal minds. This has been my life for a few months now. Sitting in my room doing nothing well my sister and her boyfriend go out and do stuff, of course they invite me to join them, but I don't want intrude or be the 3rd wheel. He did go once, Trevor gave him puppy eyes and so Elysa, I only said yes because of Trevor. The boy asked me questions and seemed to want to actually know what I was doing, Elysa and Trevor have been together 6 months, they seem happy I don't to ruin that for her. Elysa hasn't been happy for years, since our parents.. I shook my head I shouldn't think of that, they don't deserve that. 

"Mikeyyyyyy!" I hear my sister sing from downstairs. I guess she came home and I didn't notice, I stood up slowly and walking down the stairs. 

"Yes," I whispered. Elysa and Trevor sat on the couch, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder I wish I was her right now. 

"Do you wanna go out to dinner to night with Trevor so you to and get to know each other more?" She asked, my heart flipped I wanted to scream yes, but I didn't I just stared at the wall and thought if I should go, he probably hates me and is being forced to. At least if I say yes I can get closer... what am I thinking this guy is in love with my sister and I'm thinking that. I shouldn't say yes I'll probably say something and he'll hate me. 

"Okay, w-w-when?" I asked cringing at myself for stuttering. 

"Now I guess" He said. I nodded and walked to my room to grab my cell phone and slip on my shoes. 

When I walked back down stairs he was waiting for me by the door, I picked up my wallet and followed him outside. It isn't that bad out so I didn't bother grabbing a hoodie. Just a t-shirt and skinny jeans. I got into the passenger and he got into the driver seat. 

"W-where a-a-re w-we g-g-oing?" I asked softly. 

"Somewhere far away from town," He said as he started driving. 

I stared at the window and saw how we left our town and started heading to a town called reading which is somewhere I've never been to. Finally, about an hour later we stopped in front of a place called 'best way'. He got out and I followed him. We walked in and it was packed so he grabbed my hand and started to pull me through the crowd. Butterflies filled my stomach, finally he pulled into a new room that wasn't packed I was thankful because my anxiety was getting really bad in the place. I looked at him confused. 

"Listen we aren't here for food," He said. 

"Then why?" I asked quietly. 

"I wanna ask for you permission to marry your sister," He said.


	3. Chapter 3

no I thought. He truly loves her... I didn't give him an answer. I need to know if he likes me first. I wrapped my arm around his neck and rested my head on his chest, it took him a minute to hug me back. 

"Yo-u really love her?" I asked. Looking up at him. I hoped for a no, but I already knew the answer

"Yes," he said. It took him a second to break my heart even more than before, more than ever. I let the hot tears roll down my face and put my head back on his chest. 

"T-th-en yes," I whispered. 

"I'm going to propose our one year," he said. I nodded and wiped away my tears. He opened the door and everyone turned. 

"He said yes!" he screamed. 

Everyone smiled and some cheered. We left soon after, but upon walking out I realized how cold it is. Trevor turned his head and looked at me before I could say anything he took off his hoodie and handed it to me. I pulled it on fast and nearly giggled because it was warm and smelled like him. When we finally got home I went straight to my bedroom, I fell into my bed and cried my eyes out. I rolled up my sleeve and looked at the cuts. Most old, I picked up the knife from beside my bed and slid it across my arm.


End file.
